Cosmetics units of this type typically comprise a storage container containing the cosmetic. An applicator typically dips into this storage container and thus, also into the cosmetic. Most frequently this applicator is attached to the cap of the cosmetics unit by a shaft. As a rule the applicator dips into the supply of the cosmetic if and so long as it is in its storage position.
In order to apply cosmetic using the applicator, the applicator is drawn through a wiper which is typically located in the neck or the mouth of the cosmetics container. In the process, the applicator is relieved of a good portion of the cosmetic that it has stored between its bristles, fingers or other application organs due to having been dipped into the cosmetics supply. Such a wiping action is obligatory, because otherwise the applicator would, as a rule, remain charged with the cosmetic in too great an extent to be able to accomplish a neat application of cosmetics therewith.
How strong the wiping action is that the respective wiper exhibits is determined in the factory by the manufacturer of the cosmetics unit. Apart from the properties of the cosmetic mass (viscosity etc.), the decisive parameters are in this case particularly the mass storage capacity of the covering of the applicator and, of course, the design of the wiper.
The difficulty or challenge lies in designing the wiping action precisely in such a way that the wiping result of the wiper finds as broad an acceptance as possible amongst the users. Even if that should be accomplished, it is, however, in many cases unsatisfactory that the wiping action of a normal wiper cannot be readily adapted to the momentary need of the respective user, which may change from case to case.
It has therefore already been proposed to use adjustable wipers in which the user—for example by rotating the wiper into a certain position—is able to vary the diameter of the wiper lips that cause the actual wiping action. However, such adjustable wipers have drawbacks. On the one hand, they are, as a rule, of a multi-part construction and therefore expensive, on the other hand, they may become stuck over time, particularly if the wiper is not adjusted for a longer period of time. Furthermore, many of the adjustable wipers are continuously adjustable and therefore demand that, having purchased the product, one first becomes acquainted with the possibilities of the adjustable wiper in order to establish which of the many adjustment positions approximately ensures a wiping effect that corresponds to one's own need, and how the wiping action changes if the adjustable wiper is readjusted in one or the other direction as intended.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to specify a cosmetics unit which, in a simple and inexpensive manner, enables wiping off the cosmetics applicator in different degrees as required.